


N-Force Smoochtober Stories

by MrLsSidekick



Series: Nintendo Superhero AUs [2]
Category: Captain N: The Game Master, Metroid Series, N-Force, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, N-Force - Freeform, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLsSidekick/pseuds/MrLsSidekick
Summary: A bunch of quick little stories based around @negaversequeer's list on Twitter. Going to be updated once daily for the entirety of October.I tried to link the actual list, but I couldn't get the link to work for some reason, so here's just the web address: https://twitter.com/negaverse_queer/status/1043955345398411265





	1. Day 1 - Princess Lana (A Kiss on the Hand)

“Alright, so that was a large wonton soup, a 20 pack of ribs, a small tin of dumplings, and a carton of both pork and vegetable rice, right? Anything I missed?”

It was takeout night at Light Laboratories. Once a week, everyone decided on a type of food to order out (this week’s being Chinese) and the designated “go-and-getter” (this week’s being Lana and Kevin). The two were just about ready to go, they just needed to double check everyone’s orders.

“Scallion pancakes!” Minerva called out.

“Right! Scallion pancakes. Alright, that’s everything,” Lana confirmed as she put on her coat, before turning to Kevin. As she straightened her jacket, she said: “Alright, let’s bounce.” But as she was straightening, she realized something: “Ah shit, where’d I put my wallet.”

“Is it a pink and blue one?” Rock inquired, holding up a wallet.

“Yeah, that’s it! Can you toss it over here?”

Taking his instructions quite literally, Rock proceeded to lob the wallet from across the room to the two at the door. As it flew, the wallet opened just enough for a card to slip out. Lana was able to catch it before more fell out, but couldn’t tell which card had fallen out. “Ugh, that better not have been the credit card.”

Phoebe was quick to fetch it. Picking it up off the ground and doing a quick inspection, she answered. “Nope, it seems more like an ID card.”

“Oh, it’s probably my ID card from my time with S.M.A.S.H. I don’t know why I still have it. For posterity maybe.”

As Phoebe walked over to hand the card back to Lana, she jokingly added, “Yeah, I was gonna say, and no offense by this, but if this was your current ID, I’d suggest switching it to something less ‘emotionless agent of justice’ type. Maybe something with more… wait a minute.” Phoebe snatched back the card and looked at it to see if what she thought she saw was correct: “ _ Princess _ Lana?”

A look of exasperation came over Lana’s face. “Yeah, it was something that ‘Big Boss’ decided. The expert agents all got the title of Princess before their codename: Princess Peach, Princess Zelda… Princess Lana.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, never was too fond of the title myself. But hey, what could I do, bureaucratic red tape and all that.”

“Well… hang on this needs musical accompaniment.” Phoebe looked around the surrounding area, before calling out, “Where’s an angel when you need one?”

“You rang?” answered Pit, popping up next to her.

“What song is up next?”

Pit pulled out the music player, and replied: “Queen’s ‘God Save the Queen’.”

Phoebe clapped. “Oh, that’s perfect. Start playing that.” As Pit hit play, Phoebe continued, “Well, even though you don’t like it, you are a princess in our hearts and minds,” smirking as she finished, “your highness.” As she said those words, she bowed a deep bow, as if bowing before some foreign monarch.

The rest of N-Force (or at least those in the room) soon followed suit. Lana rolled her eyes and groaned; she was not going to be hearing the end of this Princess title, not for a long time. It’s like they knew that it only mildly bugged her, so they knew it could go on with the joke for a while; that didn’t surprise her.

What did surprise her, though, was turning to see Kevin down on one knee, as if in the position to be knighted. “Your majesty,” he said, as he took her hand in his and kissed it, “your carriage awaits.”

Lana was shocked. Kevin was never the type to do public displays of affection like that, not even when they were just among friends. To see him do something like that, so outright, even if it was a part of the joke, was shocking… but something she could also get used to. Transforming her shocked and blushing face into a grinning one, she mimed for him to pick her up and carry her. Once again to her shock, he did just that. This she could definitely get used to. Adopting a fake posh accent, she instructed Kevin, “Lead on, good sir.”

“Right away your highness.” Kevin proceeded to carry Lana down the hall and out the door, passing by the rest of the N-Force, who were clapping and cheering as if they were an audience to the royal procession. Appeasing her subjects, Lana put on a straight-lipped smile and waved to her subjects with a stiff, slightly rotating kind of wave. Kevin carried Lana out the doors, to locations were here princessly duties would be needed: extraditing dumplings back to her kingdom.

Oh yeah, she could get used to this.


	2. Day 2 - Intergalactic Letters (Blowing a Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of correspondences between Sofia and Samus.

Sam,

    I know it’s only been, what, 3 days(?) since you headed back to space, but I still miss you! I mean, we all do, but me especially so! So I decided to write you… even though I don’t really know how space mail works. I just have faith that it’ll end up in your hands. If you’re not Samus Aran reading this, cease and desist at this point, and please deliver it to her posthaste, it’s greatly appreciated.

   So, presuming this is you, Sam, reading this now, and not some other nosy busybody, how’re things with you? You mentioned you were gonna be looking for the last remaining space pirates, so any luck with that?

   As for us back here on Earth, mostly the same old same old. Took down some baddies, saved the day, all that jazz. The baddy this time around was what we initially thought was just a bunch of robots that all looked like the same kid, kinda heavy with a blonde mop top. Well, it turns out that these robots were being controlled by the very kid they were built in the likeness of, but he was a hell of a lot older now and rode around in a giant spider robot. He kept rambling about some kind of catastrophic event coming in about a decade, but it wasn’t any kind of apocalyptic prophecy I had ever heard of, and I know most of them. But yeah, other than that, nothing much.

  Well, anyways, I hope to see you again soon! I miss you. Plus, I miss having someone to cuddle with, so get back soon, you hear! … or, well, at least write back soon, I can at least cuddle the letter you send.

 

Loves and many kisses,

Soph

 

* * *

 

 

Soph,

   I can’t express adequately my joy when I got your letter (though I will say it was a bit bizarre that Doug Falcon ended up giving me it, who knows how he got his hands on it), even though it’s only been however many days (I lose track of time when going from planet to planet).

   For the record, space mail is pretty much the same as Earth mail, just without a post officer to deliver it for you, it just trades hands until it gets to the intended recipient (which might explain if you end up receiving my letter from some random extraterrestrial.)

   Things have been good for me! Managed to break down some remaining cells of the Space Pirates on Kistrionedes, so I consider that a step in the right direction. Got a chance to catch up with some of my old bounty hunter friends. They’re all keen on meeting you, all talking about how they want to meet “the bloke that finally got Samus Aran herself.” I’m laughing already at what the looks on their faces will be should they ever meet you. Though I think after the initial shock wore off, they’d really like you!

   Anyways, on the topic of your little adventure with the apocalyptist, there was word around the bars that some guy is out there trying to round up the toughest of the tough to go and launch a full-scale invasion on Earth, claiming about “wanting revenge on the humans” and having already made his presence on Earth known. I think the guy’s name was “Geeg” or something like that. Maybe the two are related? Regardless, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him for a while, the only group that seemed to be on board with him in the whole invasion plan were the Starmen, and they’re yesmen if there ever were yesmen.

   I miss you too, Soph. Never thought I’d get lonely in my spaceship, but it feels empty without someone else in it. Maybe I’ll take you along next time I go to space! We could be the most feared people in the galaxy! I actually tested out the cuddling with the letter thing, it’s not perfect, but it’s better than nothing, just be careful about papercuts. Be prepared for many cuddles when I return though, which should hopefully be soon!

   I stood on the edge of the spaceport today and blew a kiss towards where I’m pretty sure Earth was. Hopefully the solar winds bring it back to you, and not, like, somewhere on Strosie GD96. If it didn’t, I also kissed this paper, so just kiss that and we can call it close enough.

 

Love and many kisses back,

Sam

 

* * *

 

Sam,

   Well, that letter took quicker to send and receive a reply to than expected, so I don’t have more news to report, so I’ll keep it brief. I tried the cuddling too, and you’re right, it’s not perfect, but it’s close enough. Speaking of close enough, I actually did receive the kiss you blew from all the way on that spaceport, you have remarkably good aim. I blew one back to you, so expect that shortly too! Since I got your kiss, the kissing the paper wasn’t necessary (I did it anyway, which resulted in Kevin giving me a weird look, but who cares what he thinks anyways). I can’t wait to see you again, whenever you get back!

 

Missing you loads,

Soph

 

* * *

 

Soph,

   I did receive your kiss blown back too! I guess we both have very remarkable aim. I’m writing this almost as unnecessarily as you kissing the letter (though we both still did our unnecessary things anyway), since the person who will be delivering the letter to you is someone you may recognize very well, which you’re probably very happy about, as happy as I am! So, yeah, I’m writing this to tell you I will be back much sooner than you expected, so you best be ready for those cuddles.

 

So happy to see you again,

Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was quite fun to write! It was also a nice change of pace to write everything in letter form rather than the normal 3rd person narration! Plus it's always fun to write these two.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "A Kiss on the Cheek". What am I doing for that? Tune in tomorrow to find out!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always!


	3. Day 3 - Spring Cleaning (A Kiss on the Cheek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit and Minerva get around to doing some spring cleaning at the labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after "You Make My Dreams Come True", but before any of the other stories thus far.

“Thanks for helping me out Pit. This whole spring cleaning out the labs usually takes a while, but with the two of us it should be done in no time!”

It was a beautiful spring day, the perfect kind of day to air everything out and get some long needed cleaning. It worked out too that practically no one was in at the time; Kevin and Sofia were out stopping the villain of the day, and the Lights decided to spend the day doing some family bonding at the Botanical Gardens.

“Sure thing Minerva. It’s nice to finally be able to help some, what with my wings being like this taking me out of the whole ‘stopping bad guys’ part.”

“Actually, funny you should mention that. I have a little surprise for you on that front!”

“Oh?”

“It’s not ready yet, but it should be soon! In the meantime though,” Minerva said, holding up a duster and a squeegee, “it’s time to clean.”

The two got quickly to work on the seemingly immense task of cleaning out the labs. Surprisingly, they managed to get through the entire building in the span of a day, which certainly impressed the Lights upon their return in the evening. Of course, even though they worked diligently, Minerva and Pit still had a little room for goofing around in between the work. For example, on more than one occasion during the cleaning the two ended up having a mock sword fight with the Swiffers (which resulted in neither one being victorious, both of them having called forfeit from falling to the floor, collapsed with laughter.)

When the day was done and they finally got a chance to take a breather, having finished all the cleaning, Minerva and Pit collapsed into the bean bag chair, completely pooped. The two sat in silence for a few moments, each trying to catch their breaths from the laborious task.

“I can’t believe we did that all in one day,” Minerva panted, finally managing a word out.

“Neither can I!” Pit agreed. “We should do that again sometime,” he added, jokingly.

“Not if I can help it, thank you. Hopefully it shouldn’t need a cleaning like that until at least next spring.”

“Well, at least can we do another Swiffer fight? I need to relish in my victories more.”

“Oh, you mean even though you lost, you had so much fun that you’d be willing to lose again?”

“I think something’s a bit screwy with your memory, or you were watching a different fight, because it was very clear that I won.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did, you sore loser.”

“Alright, them’s fighting words.” Pit tried to stand up but failed to do so, due to tiredness. “I’d fight you right now if I weren’t so tired.

“I know how you feel. Alright then, we’ll settle it soon, when we’re less tired.”

“Sounds good to me. Be prepared to lose.”

“I should say the same to you.”

The two turned to look at each other with glares in their eyes, but neither one were able to keep it very long, dissolving into fits of giggles. When the two stopped laughing, Minerva brought the subject back to its initial point.

“In all seriousness though, Pit, thanks for all the help today. I couldn’t have done it nearly as quickly without you.”

“Hey, what are friends for? And besides, not like I could really do much else at the moment.”

“Ah, don’t be too hard on yourself. As today showed, you’re a big help, regardless of the whole situation with your wings. Plus, you’re always fun to be around, so I would never complain.” As she said this, she ruffled the angel’s hair. Minerva stretched in her seat and moved to get up, not before reaching over and giving Pit a quick peck on the cheek.

Pit was stunned into silence, not so much with the kiss, he’s had those before. It’s the way the kiss felt. He had felt it before, not in a long time, but he definitely recognized it. But for the life of him he couldn’t put a lips to the kiss. He instinctively cupped the cheek that was kissed and became lost in his own thoughts to the point that he didn’t even realize or respond to Minerva’s “Thanks again Pit!” as she walked away.

When Kevin and Sofia returned the next morning from catching the bad guy, they found Pit still on the bean bag chair, hand cupped over his cheek, still completely lost in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a fun one to do, mostly because its a (sort of) pairing I never really thought about as much.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Super Secret Kiss!" What does that entail, find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome.


	4. Day 4 - The Closet Ending (Super Secret Kiss!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana tries to work things out about her whole new dating situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this takes place after and makes reference to a story that I haven't written yet! So be excited for that story (you should be able to figure out which event I'm referring to in the paragraphs to follow). Regardless, like the last chapter, this takes place in between "You Make My Dream Come True" and the other stories written.

Well, this whole week was not turning out as Lana had ever planned. As she paced up and down the halls of the S.M.A.S.H base located in Connecticut, she thought about how she got to this point. She had failed her mission.

… well, did she really? I mean, the orders were to observe the organization that had come to be considered as “Project N”: make sure they stayed in line, not breaking any international laws and whatnot. And she did do that! Technically there wasn’t anything in the orders about not befriending them… or falling in love with one of them. I mean, look, they were trapped in a cave for an entire night, it was inevitable to start liking the people that you were trapped with; just look at the Breakfast Club.

If the higher-ups found out about her relationship with Project N, it wouldn’t be good. But hey, if they never find out, there’s nothing for them to object to, right? She’d just have to make sure to be extra careful; never meeting with them in public locations, or locations that the higher-ups know of, keep things on the down low, don-

Lana’s train of thought was interrupted by a sudden force pulling her off to the side into a broom closet. Instinctively, she went into attack mode, delivering a quick jab to the gut. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized who “attacked” her.

“Kevin?” she asked in a surprised whisper.

“Hello to you too,” Kevin replied, rubbing his gut where Lana’s fist connected.

“What the hell are you doing here? You know how dangerous you being here is!”

“I know, but look, I wanted to see you again, and I didn’t know when I would be able to again, so I figured that I would visit your workplace, meet your work buddies, bring some donuts for the breakroom.”

“How did you even find here? This is a secret facility!”

“You don’t seriously think that you guys were the only ones watching the other, right?”

Lana shook her head. “Look, we don’t have time to talk about this right now. You need to get out of here before anyone sees us together!”

“Aww, but I just got here!” Kevin said with an exaggerated pout on his face.

“You know how to get back out without being seen?”

“Yeah yeah. But come on, can’t I just stay a little longer, so we can hang out a bit?”

“Do you want to be sent to a place worse than Guantanamo Bay?”

“Ah, you’re just being overly cautious.”

“I’m being safe, and you’re being reckless.”

“Reckless is my middle name.”

“Some middle name you got there. It’ll get you into a lot of trouble.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll go. But can I at least get a kiss goodbye?”

Kevin asked with such a cute face and hopeful upturn in his voice that Lana couldn’t refuse (not that she would have anyway). She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down and placing her lips over his. The kiss, once they pulled apart, gradually formed into an Eskimo kiss. As they held their heads close, Lana’s heart slowly took control of her reasoning from her brain, and she decided that being overly cautious about their relationship can wait until tomorrow, let’s enjoy being with Kevin now.

“Hey, uh, I guess you can stay a bit longer.”

“Oh, what happened to the fear of Guantanamo 2, the Guantanaming?”

“Eh, no one uses these broom closets anyways, and no one needs me right now. I have some time to spare.”

Kevin flashed a grin, before lifting his head and kissing Lana on the nose. “I love you,” he whispered, bringing his forehead to hers.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that timely Stanley Parable reference in 2018?
> 
> So, this was an interesting chapter, mostly because I had no clue truly what "Super Secret Kiss" meant, still don't really. I think this is kind of what was meant though. I also never really got a chance, even in my personal story crafting (most of which haven't been published yet), to work with Kevin and Lana and their relationship, so I finally get to do that here.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Surprise Kiss!" And I got a good one for you guys then, so stay tuned.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome.


	5. Day 5 - The Competition (Surprise Kisses!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit and Phoebe end up in the greatest competition in the world: who can give each other more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in the future here.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at Light Labs. An Indian Summer had set in, and it seemed that the sudden warm weather had led to even the criminals to take a day off. As a result, there was no crime to stop, leading to a day of relaxing and goofing off for N-Force.

For Pit and Phoebe, that meant an impromptu picnic underneath a great big tree; it just seemed the right thing to do. Once they had finished the eating portion of the picnic, the two spent a good portion of the afternoon just leaning against the tree, chatting about whatever happened to cross their minds at the time. One such example was they talked about the itty bitty little things that the other does that they just love.

“Well,” Phoebe added, “there is one thing that you do that I think is just really adorable, though I’m not sure I’m able to replicate the noise exactly.”

“Oh? What noise is this now?”

“When you get startled, you end up making a little squeaking noise that is just the cutest.”

“What? No I don’t!”

“Yeah you do, just a little ‘eep!’ noise.” Phoebe started giggling. “I’m not saying it as a bad thing, it’s one of your many endearing charms.”

“I’m not sure if you’re right on this one, I do not make an eep.”

“Sure you do! Like, if I suddenly kissed you out of nowhere, especially if you were lost in thought, it would happen. And then we’d see I was right.” The angel remained silent. Phoebe turned around to look at him, to see him eyeing her with suspicion, as if waiting for such a kiss to happen. “I’m not going to do it now, dork, you’d be expecting it.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t just give you a normal one though,” she figured as she moved up to place a kiss on his cheek, before moving back down to her initial resting position on Pit’s chest. Pit responded in turn by bringing her hand up to give a kiss to the back of it, before giving it a little squeeze. Their arms returned to their sides as the conversation moved onto other topics.

Later that day, Pit was regaling one of the stories from his days in Skyworld. The angel seemed to be entranced by nostalgia, and Phoebe had to admit that the way Pit was telling it, even she was getting wrapped up in the nostalgia for a place she had never even seen. But her mind realized something else, she had an opportunity. After a quick check to make sure Pit was still wrapped up in his story, she mentally prepared like a leopard to make a lunge on its prey. When the moment was right, she “pounced”, shooting upwards and placing another kiss on Pit’s cheek. As she had expected, Pit let out a small “eep!” upon her lips touching him. The angel’s face quickly reddened, and Phoebe couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“I told you you squeaked!” She grabbed a hold of him and began to nuzzle into his neck. “But that’s one of the things I love about you.” She turned her head upwards to give a little peck on his neck before returning to the nuzzling.

“I’ll get you back for that you know.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I’m serious Pheebs!”

“Mhm, you’ll definitely get me back, once you figure out how to be faster than me.”

“Just you wait.”

The two began to chuckle, the little embarrassment behind them for now.

 

* * *

 

Pit did end up getting his revenge a few days later. The lollygagging attitude of that Sunday had passed with the warm weather, and as the temperatures chilled the criminals came back in full force. The number ended up being greater than anticipated, meaning that the team had to split their work efforts.

The teams ended up splitting up by who was in a couple with who, meaning that Pit and Phoebe were working together to take down an army of Simirror decoys, with only one being real. Pit had been looking for an opportunity to get Phoebe back for the surprise kiss for the entire time since the incident, and he realized he now had a potential perfect opportunity.

“So there’s what? About 50 of them? And two of us?” Phoebe asked, sizing up the army that lied in wait downhill from them.

“That’s about the sums of it, yep.”

Phoebe straightened her scarf, and replied. “Piece of cake.”

“Exactly what I was thinking. … hey Pheebs?”

“Yeah?” Phoebe turned her head to look at the angel, only to be immediately met with his lips on hers. The shock led to a small “merp” escaping from her lips. Pit immediately burst out laughing.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who makes cute little noises when they’re startled.”

Phoebe was still trying to register what had just happened. “What the..”

“Payback!” was all that Pit had to say to explain before he raced down the hill and into the horde of decoys.

Immediately Phoebe understood, and a grin emerged on her blushing face. “Son of a bitch,” she remarked, laughing. “So be it!” she called out downhill where she knew that the angel was running around somewhere in the mess. “Let it be war upon you then!” As she yelled, she quickly joined him in the fray of battle.

 

* * *

 

From that day forth, a competition between the two of them began. The object: try and get the other to squeak as much as possible from surprise kisses. The way to win: outlast the other, make them concede that they can’t get you surprised by kisses anymore.

The two began to try and surprise each other in any way they could: zipping by the other and getting a smooch in while they were talking, surprising each other with a kiss the first thing when they wake up, before they are fully cognizant yet, basically any time they could think of that the other would be distracted. They even got the others in on it, to serve as distractions so a kiss could be delivered.

Phoebe had developed a strategy that always seemed to work. While they were eating dinner, she would dash around to the other side of the table to give a kiss then back to her seat with such speed that it didn’t seem like she even moved. The only indication that it did happen would be Pit’s sudden “eep”ing, and the fact that everyone’s hair was standing on end because of the sudden amount of static electricity in the air.

Eventually, it got to the point that Pit realized that he had met his match. “Alright, I cede victory, you are the better surprise kisser.”

Phoebe did a little excited victory dance in her seat. “Yes!” Once the dance was done, she admitted, “You did put up a good fight though, not that I would expect anything less from my boyfriend.”

“I would hope not! It was a lot of fun while it lasted though!”

“Definitely. We should do it again sometime.”

“As if you need an excuse to kiss me more?”

“Fair enough. So, what’s my prize? A victory kiss?”

“Nah, that’s for next Thursday.”

“Awww, I really wanted a victory kiss from you.”

“Sorry to say, but that’s how it is on this bitch of an Earth.”

Phoebe burst out laughing. “I never expected to hear you say that!”

“What can I say, maybe you’re rubbing off on me?”

“Well, clearly not enough, considering you just lost.”

“With that attitude, now you’re definitely not getting a victory kiss.”

Phoebe pouted. “Aw, you’re just a meany head. No, I know what you are! You’re a sore loser. Yeah, that’s right. You lost, and you can’t accept that, so you’re withholding my fairly and squarely won victory kisses, just out of pure petty spite. If you really loved me y-merp!” Phoebe’s expression turned quickly to one of shock as she realized what had just happened.

Pit’s grin as he pulled away from the kiss sealed the fact that what just happened just happened. “Game’s back on,” he cheekily said, smirking.

“Hey! That’s cheating! No fair!” Phoebe shouted with a semi-serious insulted tone before she broke down laughing. Pit shortly joined her, and the two embraced, Eskimo kissing each other as they laughed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was probably the most fun chapter I've written so far. I initially came up with this idea for day 3, the kiss on the cheek, but then I realized why not make it a competition about them surprising each other with kisses instead! And the rest is history. And I finally got a chance to write for my favorite couple of the bunch, which is always fun.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "A Friendly Smooch". Who's gonna be platonically kissing whom, find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome, as always.


	6. Day 6 - A Request (A Friendly Smooch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe has a request for her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in the future here, and actually references some big events that cause things to fall more in line with their video game counterparts, namely, Phoebe is a member of the Forces of Nature. That story's for another time though.

Viridi had to admit that she would have never expected a member of her army dating her ~~crush~~   ~~friend~~   reluctant ally? Idiot. Idiot was a better term. Never mind the fact that she didn’t expect it to be her personal assistant. Sure, she had mentioned dating Pit prior to joining the Forces of Nature, but they were on the outs at that point. It’s one of the things she could never understand about humans: why they end up wanting to spend time with others, even after said other truly caused them a great deal of strife. But, whatever, they seemed happy together, so as long as they were happy, Viridi was too.

“Lady Viridi!” a voice called out to her.

Viridi had decided to take a chance to relax by the lakeside of her Sanctuary. A pack of wolves, some of the many faunae roaming around the Sanctuary, had shown up to the lake as well, resting at peace around the nature goddess. Viridi turned towards the voice (some of the wolves’ heads perking up and turning towards the voice with her) to find it was the very same personal assistant she was just thinking about. “Phosphora,” she replied, patting the ground beside her. “Care to join me?”

The electric blonde floated over to the nature goddess, taking a seat next to her. One of the wolves rested its head on Phosphora’s lap, and she responded in turn by petting it and scratching behind its ears.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” the nature goddess asked.

“Indeed it is, Lady Viridi.”

“So what brings you up here? Just to say hi?” It wasn’t out of the question that Phosphora would come up from Earth to visit her, but considering the fact that Phosphora was still only very recently made “superhuman” (Phoebe Young was her real name, Phosphora, meaning “bringer of light”, was only the title she took when joining the Forces of Nature), and she was a member of the “N-Force”, Viridi didn’t really anticipate too many visits, other than the ones that Viridi herself requested.

“Well, as much as I do like to come visit you, that’s not the only reason I’m here.”

“I figured as much.”

“I wanted to request a leave of absence.”

“Oh? Is there some kind of trip in store for your little team?”

“Well, not the whole team, just me and Pit.”

“Ah, I see, a romantic getaway then.”

“Essentially, yes!”

“Huh, well I guess Minerva and I will somehow have to manage on our own then. Request granted.”

“Aw, you mean it? Thank you Lady Viridi!” Phosphora took Viridi’s hand and kissed it as a sign of gratitude.

Viridi took Phosphora’s hand and answered, “Of course I mean it. You two are happy being with each other, and that’s good enough for me. Besides, I wouldn’t trust Pit on his own anyway, I’d ask you to watch over him, but now I don’t have to!” The two giggled. “Incidentally,” the goddess continued, “where are you two going on this trip?”

“Oh, some Pacific island, can’t remember which.”

A surprised look overtook Viridi’s face. “How did Pit manage to have enough money to afford an island vacation?”

“I honestly don’t know!” Phosphora responded. “He just sprung it on me today, how could I say no?”

“How typical of Pit. I do have one request of you while you’re gone though.”

“Yes, Lady Viridi?”

“You are still a Force of Nature, so spread a little nature around the resorts. You know, knock down a building or something.”

“I think Pit would have something to say about that.”

“Eh, run it by him first, he might say yes. If he doesn’t though, do a little something. Help some animals, plant some seeds, make the world just a bit greener.”

“Sure thing Lady Viridi.

“There better be only one type of seed planting though.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Well, gods know we don’t need more than one Pit in the world, it’s a hassle to deal with just one.”

Phosphora’s face quickly turned as red as Viridi’s dress. “Lady Viridi!” she exclaimed, trying to hide her embarrassment with her free hand.

Viridi laughed. “I’m just having fun with you. In all seriousness, you two have fun. I’m the goddess of nature, I know what two lovebirds do when they’re together. Be safe about it though.” Viridi leaned over and gave Phosphora a kiss on her head, before dismissing her.

“Thank you again Lady Viridi!” Phosphora called out as she departed, still hiding her face slightly.

Viridi chuckled as she watched the girl depart. “Whatever god resides over the islands of the Pacific,” she muttered, petting one of the wolves, “be merciful on those two for whatever hell they’re about to raise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an interesting chapter, because pretty much until I was writing it I had no idea what to do for it. Hope you all enjoy it though!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "A Kiss on the Forehead". Who gets the coveted forehead smooch? Find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome!


	7. Day 7 - The Brain Teaser (A Kiss on the Forehead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia assists Samus on one of the most confusing things known to man: a Professor Layton sliding puzzle.

“Grr, how the hell did you get stuck?” Samus grumbled as she sat on the couch, staring intently at her game. She was so affixed to the puzzle on the screen that she barely noticed Sofia coming around to sit on the couch next to her.

“What are you playing?” the newcomer asked as she laid down, resting her head on Samus’ lap.

“Something birthed from the darkest depths of hell,” Samus replied, repositioning herself both so that Sofia could see the screen too, and also so that she could have an arm around Sofia in a semi-hug.

Sofia turned her head to look at the screen, and immediately realized the cause of the frustration. “Ah, a Professor Layton game.”

“If you want to give it a name, sure, let’s call it that. I prefer demon spawn though.”

Sofia chuckled. “I went to one of his lectures once,” she added, absentmindedly kicking her dangling feet off the side of the couch. “Professor Layton, that is. Smart guy, but it always seemed his mind was twelve steps ahead of everyone else’s.”

“Someone should bring him a few steps down then, or at least raise everyone else.” Samus grunted as the ball got stuck again.

“Hmm, may I?” Sofia asked, holding out her hands for Samus to give her the game console.

“Sure, knock yourself out, Lord knows I can’t make any headway with it.” Sofia swung around to be in a sitting up position, taking the system from her girlfriend’s hands. Samus adjusted to the new arrangement, wrapping both her arms around Sofia in a side hug, and resting her head on Sofia’s shoulder. She watched in increasing amazement as Sofia made quick work of the puzzle, opening the pathway for the ball like she was Charlton Heston parting a fake Red Sea. Moving the ball to the top of the screen, she handed Samus back the system and returned to her resting position on Samus’ lap.

“That was amazing!” Samus gasped after it was all over. “It’s like you knew exactly what to do, you’re a genius! I could never do that!”

Sofia blushed, “Oh, come now, I’m not that good. Besides, you’re smart too, I’m sure you could have solved it too.”

“Nah, not me. I just have military knowledge, so I’m good with strategy and mechanics. Most of those don’t really involve slide puzzles.”

Sofia laughed. “Okay, fair point. But you still are really smart though.”

“Yeah, but not as smart as you, with your big brain of yours.” Samus leaned down and placed a kiss on Sofia’s forehead. Sofia immediately turned beet red, and turned, nestling her face into Samus’ torso.

“What was that?” Sofia asked, muffled by Samus’ body.

“Well, I figured that I should kiss you on your big brain, but that would probably hurt if I actually did that, so I settled for the next best thing and kissed you on the forehead.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t ready! You gotta warn a girl first if you’re gonna do something crazy like that.”

Samus chuckled, “Okay, I’ll remember for next time.”

There was a slight pause, before Samus heard Sofia admit, “I think I’m in lesbians with you,” followed by the pressing of her lips on Samus’ abs.

Samus burst out laughing at the statement. Once her giggling subsided, she leaned down to whisper in Sofia’s ear, “I think I’m in lesbians with you too,” before kissing it. She could feel Sofia nestling closer on her torso as she returned to her game, running her hands through Sofia’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, those sliding puzzles can actually go to hell. They are the toughest part of the game, rivaled maybe only by the spot the difference puzzle with the garlic from Diabolical Box. I always enjoy writing for Sofia and Samus though, so I really enjoyed doing this one!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Kiss on the Nape". Who kisses there? Find out tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always.


	8. Day 8 - Falling (A Kiss on the Nape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strength competition turns into a revelation of weakness.

When a group of people spend enough time together, they will inevitably fall into competing against each other, be it friendly or not, over various criteria. In the case of N-Force one brisk winter night, it was a competition of strength. Since for some odd reason they couldn’t find any dumbbells or barbells to use, they resorted to what they figured was the next best thing: the ability to complete random various tasks while carrying the additional weight of a person, namely their respective significant others.

The main two competitors of the competition were Samus and Kevin. Pit was considered a potential third, but due to the fact that Phoebe could float they could potentially cheat (even though Pit swore they wouldn’t, Phoebe remained suspiciously silent), they instead served as the audience and judges, along with Minerva. Never two to be discouraged, however, Pit and Phoebe proceeded with doing the challenge, with Phoebe spending the entire duration of the competition standing perfectly straight on Pit’s shoulders. The others were, suffice it to say, impressed, and when asked about how she was able to do it, Phoebe simply said, “Head cheerleader from 8th grade until I was forced to drop out. I know how to balance.”

As for the other two, the competition shortly began. It was mostly mundane tasks, like moving boxes, chopping logs, lifting dumbbells (they eventually found some, but they were too deadset on the carrying their girlfriends around idea), and the like. During the entirety of it, Kevin and Samus were fairly evenly matched, partially due to how much support they were receiving from their respective SO’s.

The judges figured that one final competition was in order to truly settle it. A run through the woods to the top of the hill nearby was deemed suitable. The race began and the two couples diverged paths through the woods away from each other, each wishing to avoid the other potentially tripping them up.

By this point in the competition, Sofia had moved down from sitting on Samus’ shoulders to hanging onto her like a backpack, with her arms around Samus’ shoulders and her legs crossed over her torso.

“I feel like Yoda right now,” Sofia commented, giggling. “Concentrate, feel the force, goooood.”

“I don’t follow,” Samus replied, confused.

“Remind me to show you Star Wars later. It’ll be fun, especially since you can tell me all the inaccuracies to real space.”

“Another sci-fi movie that is then?”

“Mhm!”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

Sofia looked around, not seeing any sign of Kevin and Lana. “Where do you think the others are?”

“Probably miles behind us by now.”

“Hell yeah. They didn’t stand a chance.”

“Damn straight.”

“Because no one can beat the strongest, coolest, best girlfriend.” Sofia leaned forward, giving Samus a small smooch of encouragement on the back of her neck.

As soon as Sofia’s lips touched the nape of her neck, Samus suddenly felt herself getting weaker, like her legs were turning into gelatin. Soon enough, the two of them found themselves sprawled on the forest floor. 

Sofia quickly scurried over to her girlfriend.”What the hell happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Samus said, muffled by her face on the forest floor, “I feel like I just can’t move at all.”

“Did you overexert yourself maybe?”

“Nah, I’ve done more than this with no problem. I don’t think I tripped over anything either.”

“Huh, weird.” Sofia sat down next to Samus, turning her over and resting Samus’ head on her lap. She noticed at this point that Samus’ face was bright red. She started to put two and two together. “Wait, this happened after I kissed you, wasn’t it?”

“I guess so yeah.”

Sofia smirked. “Are you sensitive in the back of your neck?”

“What? No! They tested me when I joined the Galactic Federation, I’m not sensitive everywh-” She suddenly fell silent as a chill ran down her spine from Sofia running her finger down the back of her neck. Samus quickly tried to regain her composure, finishing her statement with “...everywhere except the back of my neck apparently.”

Sofia started to laugh. “Samus, the most feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy, taken down by a small touch to the back of her neck!”

“Hey, weren’t you the one who was saying there has to be a warning before kissing happens? What happened to that?”

“Look, I didn’t know this would happen! I thought it was just a me thing!”

“Well, clearly it's not!”

“Okay, I’ll warn you next time! Or just won’t kiss you there unless you want to.”

Samus tried to get up again, but failed. “I’ll let you know. Well, I guess, we’ll be here for a while, since I’m in no better shape than I was.”

“Okay, might as well make the most of it. It can be like an early date night.” Sofia lifted Samus’ head off of her lap and crawled down to snuggle with Samus. “Here’s your warning:” she whispered into Samus’ ear, “I think I’m going to kiss you now.”

Samus grinned. “I might kiss back, there’s your warning.”

The two locked lips and remained that way for quite some time.

 

* * *

 

“It’s been nearly a half hour,” Minerva commented, looking on her watch, “where are they?”

Phoebe and Pit paused the practicing of their routine (she had decided to take the time to teach Pit some of what she had remembered from her cheerleading days). “I’ll go check!” Phoebe called out, falling backward off of Pit, catching herself in mid-air, and zipping off towards the woods.

She returned a moment later with a single response: “I think they fell for each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samus Aran and Sontarans, alike in one respect: if they get attacked to the back of their neck they're fucked. Decided to do something a bit different today, a little bit more than just kisses. See how that works.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Passionate Kiss". What's the passion? Find out tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always.


	9. Day 9 - Spring and a Storm (A Passionate Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe gets to experience something she's always wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alexandria Bridge is essentially the Brooklyn Bridge, which I guess that makes Brooklyn "Alexandria" in this universe.

_ One time I tried to sing _

_ About spring, and a storm _

_ But you know _

_ How it goes _

 

_ Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah _

_ On and on _

_ Won’t you please stop complaining _

_ I’m singing a song _

 

The Tally Hall song played out of the music player as Pit and Phoebe snuggled together atop the Alexandria Bridge. It was a very warm night in late spring, so the two decided to do something they had always thought about: seeing what the city looks like from the view of the gulls and pigeons. Figuring that the top of the suspensions of the Alexandria Bridge would be the best spot to do so, the two lovebirds took roost there. For a while the two just sat in silence, enjoying both the view and each others’ company. 

When the song came on, however, Phoebe got an idea. Nuzzling Pit’s cheek to get his attention, she said, “You know, all the talk of storms and rain in this song made me think of something I’ve wanted for a while.”

“Mhm?”

“I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain, maybe even do more, but at the very least kiss. It always seemed so romantic.”

“I don’t know, it seems like all you’d do is get wet.”

Phoebe smirked, “But isn’t that the objective of a romantic meeting, to get wet?”

“I mean wet by the rain! Besides, you’d probably have to worry about lightning too if you’re standing out in the middle of the rainstorm.”

“As Lady Viridi’s chosen controller of lightning, I don’t think I’d really have to worry about that too much.”

“Well, alright, if you wish for it that much, we can try it sometime.”

A grin burst onto Phoebe’s face as the conversation died down again. Step one was complete, now for step two. With a Bewitched-esque twitch of her nose (Phoebe had grown up with the show because of her mother, so when Viridi was teaching her to control her powers, she requested to learn how to control it with a twitch of her nose, in homage to her childhood want of being a witch), a cloud began to form overhead. A clap of thunder echoed across the sky, and a light rain began to fall on top of them.

“Huh,” Phoebe commented, being overly obvious she was playing dumb, “a rainstorm! Wonder where that suddenly came from.” She turned to Pit expectantly, but he was oblivious.

“Yeah, that’s weird. They didn’t say anything about rainstorms tonight.” The grin fell from Phoebe’s face and was replaced with a look of incredulity. “It’s probably not the best to be on top of a suspension in this kind of weather, you wanna head down?”

“You can’t be serious right now.”

“So you don’t wanna head down then?”

“Oh come here, you idiot!” Phoebe grabbed onto Pit’s collar and fell onto her back, pulling the angel on top of her. As a startled little eep escaped from his lips, Phoebe wrapped herself around Pit and planted a kiss on his lips, which he quickly adjusted himself into from his initial shock.

When the two pulled away from their kiss, Phoebe took her hand and softly caressed Pit’s cheek. “So, do you still have your reservations about kissing in the rain? Still worried about the lightning?”

Pit leaned down, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. “Nah, I don’t think so anymore.”

“Good, because I really liked it. Let’s do it again.”

“With pleasure,” Pit replied, moving his lips back to hers. The two remained the rest of the night up there, kissing, and maybe a bit more, in the rain.

 

_ We have so much left to sing _

_ There’s a storm for every spring _

_ All you see, and you and me, became from a star _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story idea I was originally saving for if there was a day for "A Kiss in the Rain", but since there's not (a missed opportunity I feel), I decided to do it here.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Kiss on the lips~", tilde purposefully in there. Whose lips be getting smooched, find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome!


	10. Day 10 - The Tildes (A Kiss on the Lips ~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Lana get meta as they wonder why kisses are often depicted with a tilde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the N-Force universe, their adventures are depicted, albeit highly fictionalized, in comic book form.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kevin chuckled as he leafed through the comic book.

Lana came up from behind the couch, stretched her arms over her boyfriend, and rested her head on his shoulder. “Hihi,” she greeted. Kevin returned the greeting in the form of a kiss on one of her hands. “What are you reading?”

Kevin closed the book momentarily. “Latest issue of N-Force.” He reopened the book to the page he was on and continued, “You know, you never realize how much the publishers actually embellish to sell copies until you’ve actually lived through the events.”

“Mhm,” Lana agreed, leaning her head into Kevin’s. “So what’s the adventure this time?”

“‘Time’ they call it. It’s all about our fight with the Chronomage.”

“Huh, that was only a few days ago, they sure work fast.”

“Well, they’re able to when they take as many liberties as they do with this. Like, the only song that appears in this is Pink Floyd’s ‘Time’, no mention of Al Stewart whatsoever.”

“Oh my god is that supposed to be me?” Lana asked, pointing at the page in shock.

“Indeed it is?”

“Do they want me to have back problems or something? Jeezum crow!”

“You think you’re bad? You should see what they do to Sam.”

The two of them continued to go through the comic together in that manner, riffing on the whole thing as they went. They eventually reached a picture of what was supposed to be the two of them kissing.

“Aww, that would be cute,” Lana remarked, “If it actually looked like either of us.”

“I dunno, I think it gets my muscles pretty accurately.”

“You don’t have pecs that look like bricks, honey.” She patted Kevin on the chest. “And don’t go thinking about changing that either, I like them just the way they are.” She looked back at the comic and commented, “You know that’s one thing I never got.”

“What?”

Lana pointed in the book. “Whenever two people kiss, they always represent it by a tilde.”

“A what?”

“A tilde. You know, that little squiggle above the n in piñata?”

“That’s its name?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Yeah, I dunno either.”

Just then, Lana got an idea. “... you wanna test it out?”

“Test what out?”

“The whole tilde kissing thing. Maybe we can get an answer if we do some kissing of our own?”

Kevin grinned, answering “Well, it certainly wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Alright then, let’s replicate the circumstances as best as we can. Get into the same position as them and all that jazz.”

They did so, and when they were ready, the nodded at each other a kissed each other on the lips. When they pulled away, they looked around but couldn’t find any indication of anything.

“You feel any different?” Kevin asked.

Lana shook her head no, and put forward “Maybe we should try again?”

“Yeah maybe.”

They did again. Still nothing.

“Again?”

Repeat.

“One more time?”

…

“I think we’re so close, just one more time.”

The two ended up kissing each other a lot more than just that one more time, eventually getting lost in the kissing to the point they forgot why they started in the first place, not that they were going to stop because of that, however.

The funny thing is that if they had just looked out the window, they would have had something of an answer, for populating the field, hopping around like birds, were giant, floating tildes, with one new one appearing every subsequent kiss. By the time they actually looked out the window (long after they forgot their initial reasons), however, the tildes were gone, having taken off into the night sky for parts unknown due to being spooked by a passing raccoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a weird one, I didn't expect to get meta or surreal with this, but somehow did. Be prepared for more of the same tomorrow.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Kiss of Victory." Will Phoebe finally get the one she's been waiting 6 days for? Find out tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome!


	11. Day 11 - The Payoff (A Kiss of Victory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get the payoff of that victory kiss way back in day 5.

“Hey,” Phoebe said to Pit, “You remember how 6 days ago you said I would have to wait until next Thursday to get my victory kiss?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, it's the next Thursday, so do I get my victory kiss now?”

Pit smiled. “I suppose so,” he relented, before placing a kiss on her lips, which she returned. As they broke away, the kiss morphed into Eskimo kissing, which then turned into a snuggling session which lasted the rest of the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“THAT’S IT?” Pit exclaimed.

“Yeah, what gives?

What do you mean ‘That’s it?’

“You wrote 81 words! That’s short, even for one of these!”

Well, what are you expecting? This kiss was set up nearly a week ago, I can’t really expand further on it here without retreading information already presented in the last one. And, I mean, if someone’s gonna be reading this one, they would’ve probably read that one too, so they don’t need the information again!

“Yeah, but you still could have given us a little bit more to work with!”

Oh really?  Well then, tell me what I should have added, since you seem so knowledgeable. Better yet, why don’t you write the rest of it, see how it turns out then.

“Alright,” Phoebe answered, up to the challenge, “we will!”

 

* * *

 

In a cabin the middle of the woods, a scraggly-haired writer sat over his typewriter, looking in confusion. His characters, his creations, were not only talking to him suddenly, but they were  _ talking back  _ to him. What had his life become where it got to the point where not even his own characters treated him with respect. His lamentational reflection was interrupted, however, by a knock on the door. He opened the door, and what he saw left him with a look of incredulity. Standing before him were the very characters he was arguing with, Pit and Phoebe.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hey,” Phoebe retorted, pushing past him into the room, “You’re the one that challenged us.”

“I wasn’t serious though! How the hell was I supposed to know that you two were gonna actually show up to do it.”

“Well, you make a choice, you gotta live with its consequences.” Phoebe sat down at the typewriter, only processing what it actually was after a moment. She turned to the writer with a look of “Seriously?”

“What? I like old school!”

Phoebe sighed. “Alright, where were we? ‘Broke away… Eskimo Kissing… rest of the day. Okay, here we go.”

 

* * *

 

“‘Hey,’ Phoebe said to Pit, ‘You remember how 6 days ago you said I would have to wait until next Thursday to get my victory kiss?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Well, it's the next Thursday, so do I get my victory kiss now?’

Pit smiled. ‘I suppose so,’ he relented, before placing a kiss on her lips, which she returned. As they broke away, the kiss morphed into Eskimo kissing, which then turned into a snuggling session ~~which lasted the rest of the day~~.

‘Hey Pit,” Phoebe said, tracing circles on Pit’s chest as they huddled close together.

‘Mmm?’ Pit grunted inquisitively.

‘You ever wondered what it would be like if we had complete control of the world around us?’

‘Explain.’

‘Like if we were gods, and could control everything in the world around us like they were pieces on a board game.’

‘Huh, never really thought about it before. I guess it could be fun. What would you do if you had those powers?’

‘I would make a unicorn.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I would want to majestically ride it off into the sunset with my love at my side. What about you?’

‘Well, I’d probably make it so that all of the biggest foes we face are arrested and put away for a long time.’

Just then, the TV turned on by itself. The two lovers turned to look at it. It was a news show, and the announcer looked shocked. ‘This just in,’ he said, ‘Hadrian Dolofonos arrested for tax evasion! This is the biggest shock since Al Capone!’

Phoebe and Pit looked at each other in disbelief. ‘If that’s real,’ Phoebe figured, ‘then…’

As if crying out to confirm their suspicions, they heard a horse’s whinny from outside the laboratory. The two rushed out, and lo and behold, standing with the sunset illuminating it was a large, white unicorn. 

‘Well, how about that?’ Pit stated. ‘We both got what we wanted.’

‘I think that calls for a victory kiss. How about you?’

‘I agree 100%.’

The two continued what they had started before, smooching each other like there was no tomorrow. When they stopped, Pit took Phoebe’s hand, saying, ‘Now come, we have a sunset to ride into.’

The two climbed onto the unicorn. Phoebe clung on to Pit tightly, arms wrapped in a close hug around him, as Pit took the reins and directed the unicorn to go. The two rode off into the sunset, and lived happily ever after.’”

 

* * *

 

Phoebe handed the finished manuscript to the writer. “Done. How do you like them apples?”

Pit clapped. “I liked it! The way you read it aloud really brought it to life.”

“Thank you, sweetie!”

The writer stood in silent disbelief. “That made absolutely no sense. It’s gotta have some logical sense to it! How did they get powers like that suddenly?”

“Oh,” Phoebe shot back, “like a story about us coming into the real world and hijacking the writing process makes any more sense? Or punctuation marks acting like birds?” She grabbed the manuscript from out of the writer’s hands and stalked to the door. “Grab his unfinished manuscripts, Pit. We'll see if the other guy can make any heads or tails of it.”

“Sure thing!”

“Wait,” the writer protested. “You can’t just take those! Those are mine! … Wait, ‘other guy?’ What other guy?”

“The guy that wrote these sections. You didn’t think you wrote these sections yourself, did you?” Pit and Phoebe left the cabin, but Phoebe leaned back in to make one last crack at the old writer. “Also, recluse hermit writer living in a cabin? Who are you, JD Salinger?” With that, she closed the door behind her.

“You don’t know me! I could be for all you know!” The writer called out, fruitlessly. “Ah, phooey. Who needs them anyway? I can create new characters. New series! Who needs those guys anymore?”

The writer loaded a new piece of paper into the typewriter and sat down. Cracking his knuckles, he began to type, only to find that the ribbon had run dry. The writer searched high and low around his cabin for a replacement ribbon, but found none. The writer collapsed to the floor and screamed to the heavens, “CURSE THE N-FORCE! MAY ‘THE SKYWORLDIAN CANDIDATE PART 4 NEVER RELEASE! THAT’LL SHOW THEM ALL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write, mostly because I got to be very meta. I was heavily inspired by the scenes from Grant Morrisson's run on Animal Man, where Animal Man ends up meeting Grant Morrisson. So I did the same with me, albeit a fictionalized version of me... I don't use a typewriter.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Kiss on the Ear"! Who's getting the Aurical smoochies? Find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always!


	12. Day 12 - Aches (A Kiss on the Ear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin plays carer to an ailing Lana.

“Here, rest it on this,” Kevin told his girlfriend while placing another pillow underneath her aching ear.

“Thanks, honey,” Lana said graciously. “You’re the best.”

“Hey, what are boyfriends for,” he responded, running his hands through her hair, if not to be there for their girlfriend in times of need.”

Lana smiled. “But I mean, you’ve gone above and beyond the call of duty on this one. The only thing you haven’t done is kissed it to make it better.”

“Oh, haven’t I now?” In response to that, he leaned down, whispering in her, “Well I guess I’ll have to rectify that,” before planting a light kiss on her ear.

“... that was my good ear.”

“Oh, I know,” Kevin replied. “But ‘feel-better’ kisses can happen anywhere, and it will always work its way to the actual problem area.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s a kind of osmosis. ‘Osmos _ kiss _ ,’ if you will.”

“ _ OSMOSKISS! _ ” Lana snorted before wincing in pain. “Ugh, don’t make me laugh, it hurts when I laugh.”

“Sorry!” Kevin resumed running his hands through Lana’s hair, as Lana closed her eyes and smiled, relaxing under the motion. “Hey Lana,” Kevin asked, “What do you reckon caused the earache?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Could be a number of things. If I had to pinpoint one specific one, I guess maybe it was caused by when we fought Chief Chilly. There was a lot of cold winds whipping around, maybe that’s what caused it.”

“That’s kind of what I was thinking too. Which is why I got you these!” Kevin pulled out a pair of pink earmuffs with a blue trim on the inside. “I saw these and they matched your normal outfit colors, so I had to pick them up. I was gonna save these for maybe something like a Christmas present, but I figured that now was a good a time as any.”

“Awww, I love them! Thank you hon!” She reached up to pull Kevin’s face down to her level, so that she didn’t have to lift her head off the pillow, and kissed him on the lips. “I’d try them on,” she said as they pulled apart, “but I’m not in the best shape right now.”

“I get that, don’t worry about it.” Lana smiled and closed her eyes again. “Well, I guess I better let you get some rest, that’ll be the quickest way for you to get better after all.” Kevin rose to leave, but Lana reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t leave. I rest the best with you around. So please, stay for me?”

“Okay, I’ll be right by your side,” Kevin responded, kissing the hand that grabbed his arm. Within a few minutes, both of them were fast asleep, Lana’s arm still wrapped around Kevin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to some normal after the surrealism of the past two days. Hopefully it should stay this way for most of the other kisses, but I make no promises.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Height Difference Kiss". Who is the tall and who is the smol? Find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome!


	13. Day 13 - The Swoop (A Height Difference Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus and Sofia solve their height difference issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever really mentioned it before, but for records' sake:
> 
> Samus is taller than Sofia.  
> Phoebe is taller than Pit.  
> Kevin and Lana are about the same height.

Samus found her girlfriend curled up on the bean bag chair, disconcerted. She flopped down next to her. “Hey, what’s up?”

Sofia brought her knees to her chest. “Nothing,” she simply stated.

“B.S. Something’s up.”

Sofia buried her face in her knees, muttering, “I’m not too short, am I?”

Samus understood immediately. Sofia was indeed on the shorter side, that much was true, especially when paired with the more Amazonian Samus. This often led to some seemingly all in good fun remarks, as was common among the group of friends.

However, height was the one thing that was the chink in Sofia’s normally impenetrable joke armor. It was due to her rather diminutive stature, even as a child, that she became the only survivor of her family when the armies of the night attacked. She had hidden underneath a dresser, thus making her invisible to the monsters, yet she could still see the tragedy unfold before her. As a result of the survivor’s guilt she has harbored since that day, she’s come to be a bit sensitive about her height.

Samus pulled Sofia into a tight hug, whispering, “Kevin again?” No verbal response, but she could feel Sofia nodding her head up and down on her body. “I’m gonna kill him one day, I swear.”

Sofia grabbed Samus’ arm and clung tight. “Don’t do that on my account.”

“Alright,” Samus responded, stroking Sofia’s cheek, before jokingly adding, “Can I kill him on my own terms though?”

“Sure that’s fine.”

Samus giggled. “To answer the more pertinent question though, no, you’re not too short, not at all.”

“But you have to bend over to reach me to kiss me, I’m going to give you neck and back problems!”

“Believe me, Soph, I roll into a ball as a tactical maneuver, bending over a little isn’t going to fuck over my back any more than that could.”

Sofia chuckled. “Fair point, but still, I wish there was some other arrangement.”

Suddenly, Samus had an idea. “Stand up with me for a second,” she directed her girlfriend. Once both of them rose, Samus continued, “Okay, kiss incoming, you ready?”

Sofia nodded, and closed her eyes, protruding her lips in preparation. She was thrown off guard, however, when Samus swooped her up in her arms, bringing their faces close together and kissing Sofia on the lips. Sofia instinctively kicked her legs as a struggle to get out, but that soon slowed and stopped as she lost herself in Samus’ kiss.

As the two pulled away, Samus noticed Sofia’s very red face and began to laugh. Through her laughs, she asked, “So I should add picking you up to the list of things to warn about?”

Sofia, shocked into silence by the sudden kiss, furiously nodded yes, which made Samus laugh even harder. She leaned her head against Sofia’s, and the two Eskimo kissed.

After some time passed, with Samus still holding Sofia, Samus whispered into Sofia’s ear, “Do you want down?”

Sofia shook her head no, and leaned next to Samus’ ear, whispering, “I love you. Kiss coming.” She placed a little peck on Samus’ ear, which made Samus giggle softly.

The blonde turned to her girlfriend and shot her a look of “Be prepared,” before placing several kisses on Sofia’s nose, cheeks, and finally her lips. Sofia’s face turned bright red again, and she buried her face into Samus’ neck.

“I love you too,” was Samus’ response, before placing a matching kiss onto Sofia’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being the one I had to spend the longest time actually trying to think of an idea to do for this. Thank you to Tesla Rolex (I'm done trying to figure out the links things, since none of them ever seem to work, but you all should check out his fic "Alone and Forsaken", it's really good!) for the help with the idea, even though I took a slight variation on your idea.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Bashful Kiss". Who's bashful (besides one of the 7 Dwarves)? Find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always.


	14. Day 14 - The Honorable Discharge (A Bashful Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana leaves her old life and moves onto a new one, not without a bit of teasing from her old coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Boss in this is both a person and a title. It's like how different people can hold the title of M in the James Bond series. In this case, the original Big Boss, ie the one from the Metal Gear Solid series, is the one who originated the title. The holder of the title at the current time in the N-Force universe, however, is someone different. I think I've dropped enough hints in this for people to figure out just who might be behind the eyepatch, so to speak.

“It really isn’t going to be the same around here without you Lana.”

Today was the day: the day Lana was officially ending her tenureship with S.M.A.S.H. to officially become a full-time member of N-Force. Seeing her off were her former co-workers, special agents Peach and Zelda.

“Aww, I’m gonna miss you two,” Lana said, pulling the other two in closely. “But hey, look at it this way, N-Force and S.M.A.S.H. are both on the same side, so we’ll probably be working together again in no time.”

“That’s actually something I wanted to bring up,” Zelda added, coldly. “I must say again that your decision to join with these vigilantes is unwise, to say the least.”

“And I’ll tell you again the same thing I told you back then. They fight for the same thing we do: safety for the people of the world. They just have fewer restrictions on what they can and can’t do.”

“Meaning they’re more likely to resort to anarchistic methods.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“You two!” Peach interrupted. “Please, this might be the last time we see all of us together again for a while, can we not fight here?”

“You’re right,” Lana apologized. “Sorry Peach.”

Zelda remained silent for a moment, before adding as one last retort, “Still, it’s odd for you to end up making bedfellows of the people you were explicitly ordered to monitor.”

A blush fell over Lana’s face. “Bedfellows?”

“Oh don’t listen to her,” Peach reassured. “I’m sure she’s just jealous you have someone when she doesn’t.”

“I don’t let something like love get in the way of my work,” Zelda defended. “Besides, there’ll be a sign if the right one comes along.”

“Regardless,” Peach continued, “I think you’re quite lucky. You don’t have to deal with Big Boss’ creepy brother hitting on you, pretending like he owns the place. Instead, you get a  _ hunk _ like this Captain N guy.” At Peach’s words, Lana’s face turned bright red, and she buried her head in her hands. Peach laughed and looked at the hall, her face lighting up. “Well speak of the devil, the hunk approaches.”

“Who approaches now?” Kevin asked, chuckling, as Lana shuffled over to him, her face glowing deeper and deeper shades of red.

“Oh, we were just talking about how lucky Lana is to have found someone like you,” Peach explained.

“Well she’s not the only one, I’m pretty lucky too, having found someone like her.” With that, he leaned over, giving her a peck on the cheek. The kiss was the breaking point for Lana, who turned a very deep red, before wobbling and collapsing in Kevin’s arms. “Lana? Are you alright?”

Peach chuckled. “Oh, we were teasing her a bit before, guess it was too much for her to take.” She extended out her hand, which Kevin shook. “Peach. I was one of Lana’s former colleagues.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Really, the pleasure’s all mine.”

Kevin pointed to Zelda. “And who’s your friend here?”

“We’ve met.”

Kevin turned to Zelda, confused. “When?”

“Cairo. About a year ago. Guess you don’t recognize me out of uniform.”

Having a sudden moment of realization, he exclaimed, “Wait a minute! You! You’re the one that kicked me in the face!”

“Guilty as charged. I’d do it again too.”

“Aww, don’t mess up that piece of artwork like that,” Peach teased. As if hearing Peach’s joke, Lana awoke from her brief dizzy spell (though her face was still as red as Kevin’s letterman), shot a glare at Peach, reached up and kissed Kevin’s cheek, not breaking the glare. The suddenness of it all made Kevin’s eyes widen in surprise, and Peach burst out laughing. Even Zelda started snickering at the display. When she was able to break from her laughing fit, Peach clarified, “I was going to say for your sake, Lana.” She turned to look up at Kevin, saying, “I think it’s probably best for you to take her home now.”

Kevin, still shocked, agreed, saying “Yeah, I think that’s best.”

“Treat her well,” Peach instructed Kevin, taking an oddly cold tone, distinct from her normally bubbly personality. “Lana’s like a sister to us, so no lover of her wants to have our rage directed at them. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good,” Peach said, reverting back to her normal tone. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing you around. Until then.” And with that, she turned and walked up the hallway, back deeper into the base.

Zelda quickly caught up with her. She leaned in to whisper, “Do you think we should have mentioned all of their ‘secret’ broom closet ‘meetings?’”

Peach shook her head. “Nah, we had teased her enough. We’ll save it for the next time we meet with both of them.”

“You think they’ll be together long enough to warrant a next time?”

“I think so. Look, if Big Boss and Madame D have stayed together for this long, I’m sure they will too. After all, Lana was the one Madame D said was most like her when she was younger.”

“We’ll see,” Zelda replied as the two of them disappeared beyond a heavy steel door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to come up with, because it let me delve a bit into the pre-N-Force life of Lana. I definitely like these ideas, and want to do more with this period, probably in the form of Gaiden stories. After all, I gotta explain how Kevin got kicked in the face by Zelda in Cairo.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Enemies turned Friends Kiss". Who's the enemy turned friend? There's only one I can think of. See if you can too, and find out tomorrow if you're right!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always!


	15. Day 15 - An Excerpt from "Confessions of a Nature Goddess" (Enemies-to-Lovers Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viridi and Pit get into a bit of a quarrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually an excerpt from another N-Force themed short story, published the same day as this! It's "N-Force Gaiden", chapter 5: "Confessions of a Nature Goddess". If you're reading this because of Smoochtober, like what you've been reading, and haven't checked out the other works in the N-Force series, go check them out!

The Great War had ended, the Underworld Army had been defeated and sent home. The gods had made an agreement that humans would never be put in the crossfire of a war between the gods again. However, there were some notable absences from this agreement, namely the Underworld gods… and Viridi.

Viridi ignored the urges of the other gods, she could only see red. The rage built up from hundreds of years of warfare had finally toppled over, and she needed to vent it out in a direction. It just so happened that humans, who Viridi had long held contempt for abusing the resources of the planet, were the perfect target for such a rage venting.

Within days of The Great War ending, The Forces of Nature were on the attack once again. Two major cities had fallen to Reset Bombs being dropped on them, and countless more were being bombarded by wave after wave of Nutskis, Toxiecaps, Mudrones, Bumpity Bombs, and more. Viridi had just become the enemy of all of humanity, as well as its protectors.

The other gods decided that something had to be done, but having just spent so much time and energy against the Underworld Army, they didn’t want to do the same against The Forces of Nature. Fortunately, Palutena had a solution: bring in the one person who really mattered to Viridi, who would be getting a really long break after this, considering how much he put into The Great War.

Pit knew exactly where to go in the Reset Bomb Factory, he had traveled here enough times to know his way around the natural facility. Just as he expected he found Viridi in the dead center of the factory, the Bomb Growing sector.

Viridi heard the approach of someone behind her but didn’t turn around. “Isn’t it beautiful? A bomb, normally a device of destruction, turned into a device of creation.”

“It creates by destruction.”

Viridi turned around, noticing that it was Pit for the first time. Pit, in turn, noticed that Viridi didn’t look normal either. Her eyes were glowing a sickly acid green, her skin had taken a pallid appearance, and vines wrapped its way around her, more so than normal. “Pit?” she asked, voice wavering. As she did, the glowing of her eyes began to flicker.

Pit slowly made his way into sight. “Hi Vri, it’s been a while.”

A small smile appeared on Viridi’s face before it quickly turned into a scowl. “The other gods sent you here to stop me, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, but you know I would have come anyway.”

“Well, you’d have to fight me to get me to stop.”

“Eh, I’m not sure I can do that.”

“And why not?”

Pit hobbled towards her, holding his arm. “I dunno, just a feeling I have,” he joked.

Seeing the injuries on the angel caused the glowing in the eyes to start flickering again, before glowing twice as bright as before as she furiously whipped around back to the bomb control panel. “THOSE HUMANS!” she yelled, speaking very quickly. “IF THEY WEREN’T AROUND FOR YOU TO PROTECT, YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER SUFFERED. I’LL KILL THEM ALL! THERE WON’T BE ANYTHING LEFT OF THEIR ROTTEN LITTLE LIVES! THEY’LL PAY FOR DESTROYING EVERYTHING I LOVE! DESTROYING FORESTS! DESTROYING OCEANS! DE-” Viridi fell silent as she felt Pit’s arms around her in a hug. She tried to continue, sputtering, “De-de-destroy… Destroying… De…” The last remnants of glow fading from her eyes, she burst into tears, turning around and burying her face in Pit’s shoulder. “What happened? Where did I go? What did I become, Pit?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that you aren’t anymore, and that I’m here, and always will be, as your friend, and your lover should.” Viridi looked up at him through teary eyes, confused. “Well, supposedly. I don’t remember a lot of stuff from the past… I don’t know how long, but from what Lady Palutena tells me, you and I were...in armored, I think she said.”

Viridi giggled. “Enamoured, I think you mean.”

“Yeah! That was it! Well, in any case, whatever started during that blurry period, I want to keep going with that. Do you want that too?”

Viridi nodded. “Yes, I’d like that a lot.” Reaching up she brought her lips to the angel’s, and let them fall together. When the two pulled apart, Viridi whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pit whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter was an excerpt from the N-Force Gaiden story, which has more Piridi goodness, so go check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Star-Crossed Lovers"! Who are they? I know who! Do you? Find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are welcome as always!


	16. Day 16 - The Lesbians Picnic (Star-Crossed Lovers Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia and Samus have a picnic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm gonna say this right now, I know that this isn't what star-crossed means, but star-crossed loves usually are tragic, and I'm not about that stuff with my main couples, so this is what I got instead.

**MEL ALVEO SYSTEM - 10/16/20XX**

 

“Mmm, this is really good!” Samus remarked, holding up the sandwich that Sofia had prepared for them earlier.

“Thanks!” Sofia responded, smiling. “Though I can’t take all of the credit for myself, I had some help from Minerva and Roll.”

The two had decided to go on a little picnic together, as a romantic thing. To spice it up, Sofia suggested to go to some far off planet, which Samus agreed to, but not before spending a lot of time looking at wormhole charts to figure out where the hell they could actually go. She eventually decided on a planet in the Mel Alveo system, a small one-star system with several Earth-like planets, inhabited by giant bee-like creatures. The planet they settled on was the main one in the system, an open area with some trees, ponds, grassy knolls, and a giant cliff face.

Sofia leaned into Samus’ shoulder. “So have you ever been to this place before?”

“I have, in fact.”

“Mhm? When?”

“It was when I was with Pit, Rosa, and Hat Kid. Ended up doing some work for the queen here, defeating this giant bug guy.”

“Sounds fun.”

“About as much as being giant pest control normally is yeah. We did get to relax afterward, though, so that was nice.”

“Mmm.”

“Actually,” Samus said, wrapping her arm around Sofia, “I think this is the spot I realized I liked you.”

“Oh? Really?” A small blush appeared on Sofia’s face as she snuggled closer.

“Yeah, I was sitting here, looking at all the beauty around here, and I just wanted to be here with you, kinda like what’s happening right now. I turned to Rosa and asked her, ‘Hey, what’s the feeling when you want to be with someone even though there’s an entire universe between you and them and you don’t even know if they want to spend time with you because you’ve only met once but you feel that you’d be perfect together anyways?’” Sofia burst out laughing. “Stop laughing, Soph, I was confused and in love, something that never happened before with me.”

“I’m sorry!” Sofia apologized, wiping a tear from her eye. “Go on, what happened next?”

“Nothing much, really. She told me I was in love, and then I resolved to take you back here someday… hopefully.”

Sofia fell silent as everything suddenly clicked. “Wait, you took me here on purpose, not just on some random chance because of the patterns of the wormholes?”

Samus played dumb, smirking, “I dunno, maybe.”

“Awwww. Well, that’s very sweet, Sam, thank you for going to such lengths.”

“Hey, I’d do anything for you.” A grin appeared on Sofia’s face as she averted her face to hide how much she was blushing. Samus responded by pulling Sofia in with a tight hug around the waist, whispering, “I love you! Kiss,” before placing a smooch on the back of Sofia’s neck.

Sofia turned around to face Samus and mouthed the words “Kiss back,” then kissing her on the lips. When the two finished, they leaned their heads together, and Sofia whispered back, “I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Because Samus had to cross the stars for them to be together! Aren't I good... nah.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "3 People Kiss"! Who are the three? Find out tomorrow!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always!


	17. Day 17 - Jump in the Line (A Three Person Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit, Minerva, and Viridi dance the day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is back in the period where Pit doesn't have the ability to fly, still recovering from his "fall from grace."

It was a lazy early summer afternoon at Light Laboratories. All the others once again were out on assignment, leaving Minerva and a still recovering Pit to mind the place in everyone’s absence. The two were surprised, however, by the sudden arrival of Viridi at the Laboratory, though they welcomed her to join them.

“So why exactly did you come down to Earth, Viridi?”

“What?” the nature goddess responded, lifting her head up from its laid back, sun basking position, “Can’t I come to check on a friend if I want to?”

“Oh, so we’re friends now?” Pit joked, “Not just mutual allies?”

Viridi stuck out her tongue at Pit, before continuing: “Besides, this is my domain, after all, I have free right to come down here if I want to.”

“Fair enough,” Minerva stated.

“Just don’t be expecting this to be a regular thing,” Viridi clarified. “I’ll still only come down when I choose to.”

“Well, then we’ll have to make sure we make the most of these visits then!” Pit reasoned. At that moment, the music player switched songs, and the calypso beats of Harry Belafonte’s “Jump in the Line” started up. Pit’s eyes lit up with the light of an idea, and he suggested, “Like dancing!”

“What?!?” Viridi exclaimed. “Oh, no no no no. I do not dance.”

“Come on Viridi, it’ll be fun!”

“Yeah Viridi,” Minerva agreed, having come up with her own other, mischievous idea. She leaned down and whispered the idea into Viridi’s ear, whose hesitation was quickly replaced with her own sense of mischief in the glint in her eye and the smirk on her lips.

“You know what?” Viridi said, “Alright. This will be fun.”

“Heck yeah!” Pit yelled, “Now that’s the spirit!” And with that, the three set off dancing.

 

_ You can talk about Cha Cha _

_ Tango, Waltz, or the Rumba _

_ Senora's dance has more title _

_ You jump in the saddle, hold on to the bridle _

 

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time  _

_ OK, I believe you! _

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time  _

_ Rock your body, child! _

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time  _

_ Somebody, help me! _

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time  _

_ Whoa! _

 

_ Shake, shake, shake, Senora  _

_ Shake your body line _

_ Shake, shake, shake, Senora  _

_ Shake it all the time _

 

_ Work, work, work, Senora  _

_ Work your body line _

_ Work, work, work, Senora  _

_ Work it all the time _

 

_ Senora, she's a sensation _

_ The reason for aviation _

_ And fellas, you got to watch it _

_ When she wind up, she bottom, she goes like a rocket _

 

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time  _

_ OK, I believe you! _

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time _

_ Hoist those guns a little higher! _

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time  _

_ Up the chimney! _

_ Jump in the line, rock your body in time _

_ Whooooa! _

 

As the instrumental started, Viridi and Minerva looked at each other, nodding to signify that they were ready. The music pulled out of the instrumental, and the two moved to either side of Pit. In time with the clapping in the song, Minerva and Viridi alternately leaned in, quickly pecking Pit on the cheek before pulling back.

The two had intended to continue it for the entirety of the clapping part of the song, but couldn’t succeed when the sudden kisses tripped Pit up, causing all three of them to fall into a giggling heap on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the only reason why I have this song stuck in my head is because it's Halloween time, and that means its almost time to watch Beetlejuice again!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Kissing because of a dare." Who's the darer and who's the daree? Find out tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!


	18. Day 18 - Icebreaker (Kissing Because of a Dare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus has a favor to ask of Pit, which he more than delivers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at a weird point, happening after the events of "You Make My Dreams Come True," but before any of the stories with the main 3 couples, basically right around the time of Samus' flashback two smooches ago.

“Pit, I need you to do a favor for me.”

“Yeah? What’s up?” Pit popped his head out of his bunk on Samus’ ship. The two had been traveling around the stars for what seemed like a few months, and as any two people embarking on travels like this, they started to grow close. Close enough, Samus figured, to ask this kind of favor of.

“You know your friend, the vampire hunter?”

“Sofia?”

“Yeah, her.” Samus paused, silently mouthing the name “Sofia”, partially to help ingrain it into her memory, but also partially because she liked the way it sounded as it passed through her lips.

“What about her?” Pit asked, snapping Samus out of lalaland.

“Oh, well, I, uh, I just want to get to know her better.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yep, just that.”

“Sure that’s it,” Pit said slyly.

“What are you insinuating?” Samus asked, suspiciously.

“Oh me? Nothing. I just found it interesting that you only want to get to know her after what I heard you and Rosa talking about on that little picnic.”

Samus was affronted. “How did you…” Realizing she was about to fight a losing battle, she relented, blushing. “Okay, fine. I may like her… just a little bit.”

“Now we come to the truth of the matter.”

“And I may want your help in breaking the ice between us.”

Thinking quick, Pit pulled from a movie Kevin had shown him that fit the situation perfectly. In his best attempt at a Brooklyn Italian accent, he said, “Oh Samus, why don’t you tell that nice girl you love her?” followed in a higher pitched voice by, “I love-a you with all-a my heart, if I don’t see-a you again soon, I’mma gonna die!’”

Samus turned bright red and slugged Pit in the arm. “I don’t sound like that!”

Chuckling and rubbing his arm, Pit responded, “In all seriousness though, I can do that. No problem.”

Samus face lit up. “Oh, really? Thank you!” She pulled Pit in for a tight embrace of thanks.

“Don’t mention it.”

Samus let Pit go, having thought of one last thing. “Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this, it’s bad enough that you and Rosa know, I don’t want anyone else to know in the event it doesn’t go well.” Pit got it immediately, miming him zipping his mouth closed before flashing the “OK” symbol to Samus.

 

* * *

 

Pit finally got a chance to finish that favor months later, after him and Samus had been back on Earth for some time (having, with the help of the rest of the N-Force, thwarted an alien invasion). The group were sitting around one evening playing the ever classic party game, Truth or Dare, due to them being bored but also as a means of getting to know their new seemingly permanent team member, Samus.

The duty of asker eventually fell to Pit (after having to admit to the rest of the team a small part of his romantic history with a certain goddess of nature), and he realized he had the perfect opportunity to fulfill that request Samus asked of him those many months before.

“Samus,” he asked, turning towards the blonde bounty hunter, “truth or dare?”

“Hmm… dare!”

Pit smirked, exactly what he had hoped for. “Alright, I dare you to kiss Sofia. I think it would be cute.”

Samus froze as she tried to process what had just been asked, her face falling as soon as she remembered the favor. Goddamn that angel, this was not what she meant. She glared at him with a look that read “I’m going to get you for this.” Pit mouthed back, “You asked for an icebreaker.”

Meanwhile, Sofia was having her own conversation of pointed glares and mouthing, but at Kevin instead of Pit. Eventually, Minerva grew tired of waiting, and said, “Come on! Are you going to kiss or not?”

“Of course they’re gonna kiss,” Kevin answered.

“What?!?” Sofia exclaimed, a blush forming on her face. “Says who?”

“Says the rules of Truth or Dare.”

“We can refuse dares if we want to!”

“No, you can’t. ‘Unless a player is no fun, all the dares dealt must be done.’”

“Oh yeah? Well, ‘If the player did not choose, they have the right to refuse.’”

“So you want to be labeled as no fun then?”

“I’m ten times more fun than you, idiot.”

“Oh yeah, well then why aren’t you kissing her?”

Sofia fell silent, face turning red. “W-well, maybe Samus doesn’t want to.”

“Alright then, let’s ask her herself. Do you want to do the dare Samus?”

Samus froze again as all eyes fell on her. She did not like this situation one bit. If she tried to say anything, the words, or failure of proper words, would probably give her true feelings away, and even if she was able to sound coherent, Pit could just call her out on it. This was a lose-lose situation, either way it was going to become clear that she liked Sofia… fuck it.

Samus quickly turned, holding Sofia’s face in her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. As quickly as she placed the kiss, she pulled back, standing up and walking over to Pit. She grabbed him by the scruff of the hoodie, dragging him out of the room, leaving the rest of the crew stunned and silent, none more so than Sofia.

Lana walked over to the dazed vampire hunter, helping her to her feet. “You alright Soph?”

“Oh…” She said, somewhat snapping out of it before falling into a lull of bliss, “I’m just fine.” With a peaceful smile on her still bright red face, she walked up to Kevin, asking, “You sure you didn’t have anything to do with this?”

“Swear on my life.”

Sofia smirked, “Liar.”

“Honest to God I had no part in this!” Not listening to him, Sofia walked off towards the door that Samus and Pit had exited shortly before. “Hey, where you going?”

Sofia turned around, smirk still on her face. “Me?” she asked cockily, “I’m gonna take your advice.”

“Oh, and what advice was that?”

Doing her best Italian Brooklyn accent, Sofia replied, “I’m gonna tell that nice girl I love her with all-a my heart, and if I don’t see-a her soon, I’mma gonna die!” And with that, she walked out.

Kevin chuckled, shaking his head. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this one, probably the happiest I've been with one of these since Day 5, the one with Pit and Phoebe and the surprise kissing competition. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's though, which will serve as a companion piece to another Gaiden chapter, also releasing tomorrow, so get excited for that!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "Fake Dating Kiss". Who's on the fake date? Find out tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, here's the address of the link: https://twitter.com/negaverse_queer/status/1043955345398411265


End file.
